everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
RoybelGirl
Hi! I'm RoybelGirl the Cookie Monster (Call me Bel~!), a Driver on this wiki. I really enjoy Ever After High, it's a cute show with cute characters. I am a semi-weird person who can be serious when needed. I have a passion for all things artistic, and can usually be seen either singing or drawing or something like that. Oh, and I also love emoji. Prepare to have an emoji overload. \(♥ u ♥)/ Also be prepared because this driver page is rather messy and all over the place. Character Personality Some Quick Pros: Very practical, warmhearted, loving, reliable, persistent, encouraging, and incredibly dorky. And a Few Quick Cons: '''Jealous, proud, possessive, inflexible, and sometimes resentful. I love being around people, and I seem to thrive when I can work with others. I make friends fast, something I used to take for granted. Despite these extroverted qualities, I do require some quiet time to myself to be happy. I can be described as an ambivert, in all honesty. Appearance In the summer my skin is like rather tan, but in the winter it becomes as pale as can be. I have a heart shaped face, stormy blue eyes, and dainty eyebrows. My hair is a dark blond, cut a few inches to my shoulders, and has lots of layers. I almost never wear makeup, something that usually sets me apart from others. I am rather short in stature and my everyday outfits tend to be very simple. Hobbies If you were ever to stumble upon in my spare time you'd probably probably find me either drawing, obsessively posing my EAH dolls (I have, like, 30, so it takes awhile), or reading. I have a passion for reading, writing, and basically anything artistic. This includes drawing, painting, singing, learning a new language, etc. Out of these artistic things, I think the things I enjoy the most are learning French and discovering the possibilities of the big wide world of digital art. Relationships Friends One of my best friends IRL and on the wiki is Soren11 and I am also friends with TaylorRocks (Tay), RoseCupid (Kitten), TheKawaiiPandas (Lagoona), Filip of Mount Honora (Zia), Scythe Sasin (Scythe), Miraculous-Lilygem (Lily), Artemis Donut (Artemis, JK), WiseUnicorn (Uni, Wise), and Kayjay1025 (Kajay), they are all so sweet. ☺ Also there are people I consider my friends, but I am not sure they consider me a friend. They include Jade-the-Tiger (Jade), GrimmsDePytheLover (Grimms), Patchworks Inc (Patches), and LightRubiCounselor (Rubi). Pet I have a beautiful Australian Shepard/Border Collie dog. I love him to pieces :3 Romance Despite the fact that I love shipping OCs and canon characters, as well as writing romantic and trashy fanfics, I don't care for romance in my own life at the moment. My OCs Main OCs Airmé Arc-en-ciel Gracie Goose Marcelle Hare Erin Pearl Mars Hare Mousie Forest Secondary OCs Flurry Smert Alicia Gross Lance McChivalry Maiden Falsebride Cygnette Swanson Other OCs Mark Littlelamb Liam Falls Petrus Eater Co-Owned OCs Joseph Hook (Co-Owned with Soren11) Pippi Pan (Co-Owned with Soren11) Seera Neverland (Co-Owned with Soren11) Zackary Lightning (Co-Owned with Soren11) Ciel Fairer (Next Generation - Co-Owned with Jade-the-Tiger) Fontaine Fairer (Next Generation - Co-Owned with Jade-the-Tiger) Concerning EAH My Dolls Apple White (Signature Briar Beauty (Signature) Ashlynn Ella (Signature) Hunter Huntsmen (Signature) Madeline Hatter (Signature) C. A. Cupid (Signature) Holly O'Hair (Signature Poppy O'Hair (Signature) Raven Queen (Signature) Dexter Charming (Signature) Blondie Lockes (Signature) Cerise Hood (Signature) Alistair Wonderland (Signature) Bunny Blanc (Signature) Cedar Wood (Signature) Kitty Cheshire (Signature) Lizzie Hearts (Signature) Faybelle Thorn (Signature) Duchess Swan (Signature) Ginger Breadhouse (Signature) Darling Charming (Signature) Rosabella Beauty (Signature) Courtly Jester (Signature) Melody Piper (Signature) Farrah Goodfairy (Signature) Justine Dancer (Signature) Nina Thumbell (Signature) Crystal Winter (Signature) Jillian Beanstalk (Signature) Meeshell Mermaid (Signature) My Favorite Ships '''Canon Ships * Dexven (DexterxRaven) * Bunnstair (AlistairxBunny) * Huntlynn (HunterxAshlynn) * Daribella (DaringxRosabella) * Charling (ChasexDarling) * Bropper (HopperxBriar) * Jillphrey (JillianxHumphrey) * *shipping Sparrow with everyone* OC Ships * Fairmé (FayxAirmé) Sweet rainbow children. * Glasstunnel (OpalinexObsidian) I will protect them. * Fairyfloss (MinxBas) I don't care if their relationship is platonic. * Alaksie (AlakxMousie) Love at first sight. :3 * Lucance (LucyxLance) Awkward together... but somehow perfect. * Mingsely (MagixKingsely) Cuties. * Jem (ClemxJeco) Innocent. <3 * Can I please ship Auliver and Dainty? Because I really want to. Trivia * I live in the USA * a useless fangirl * I have an odd obsession of pineapples. * I am hoping to become bilingual in the future. The second language I am learning is French. I have been taking French for about a year or so. * I really, really don't like spiders. >.< * I have three favorite animals: Dogs, Koalas ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ, and Ezo Momongas. (If you don't know what an ego momonga is... look them up. <3 They are seriously the most adorable things on the planet.) My Art GracieGoose.jpeg|It's Gracie. Gracie Goose.jpeg|This horrid drawing of Gracie. Also the first piece of art I ever uploaded on here. SchoneFaurst.jpeg|Pretty sure this is my first fan art! It's Schöne Faurst, who belongs to Nyx and Sabs. DiamonigueJewel.jpeg|Diamonique Jewel for Vin. GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg|Gracie's Gettting Fairest. ElkaFanart.jpeg|A really bad drawing of Elka Frost for my dear friend Soren11. GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg|Gracie's Old Thronecoming. BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg|A somewhat better drawing of her old Thronecoming. ElkaFrostLD.jpeg|Elka's Legacy Design for Soren. ElkaFrostMirrorBeach.jpeg|Elka's Mirror Beach for Soren. GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg|Gracie's Through the Woods. MaidenFalsebride.jpeg|Maiden~ NewMaidenFalsebrideArt.png|More art of Maiden. AirméArc-en-ciel.png|Look, it's my concept art for my rainbow child. :3 FairMane.jpeg|Gracie's horse, Fair Mane. Belbi.png|Maiden's dog, Belbi. AirméandFay.jpeg|I think this is my first drawing of Fairmé. Featuring Fay Fairer, who belongs to Jade. FinnettaMerman.png|It's Finnette Merman, who isn't mine anymore. ChansonBluebird.png|Chanson Bluebird, who belongs to Rai-Knightshade. AmarePetFanArt.png|Amare for Rai. PytheFanArt.jpeg|Pythe (Princess Poem x Scythe Sasin)Ship for Grimms. LeahandSparrowFanArt.jpeg|Leah Gossip x Sparrow Hood Ship for Tori. ClersonFanArt.jpeg|Clerson (Chason Hound x Chanticleer Cockerel II) for Zena. MingsleyFanArt.png|Mingsley (Kingsley Oberos x Magi Smierc) for Rubi. StellaNocternal.jpeg|Stella Nocturnal for Sabs. QuinnFanArt2.png|Quinn Schauer for Nyx. CitlaliConcolorGettingFairest.jpeg|Woot. LaceCarrollFanArt.jpeg|Lace Carroll for Bessie. HandsenseFanArt.jpeg|Handsense (Handsome Charming x Princess Common Sense) Ship for Sabs. PrimroseandToddFanArt.jpeg|Bao "Primrose" Huang x Todd Renard for Steph. Barlyn.jpeg|Barlyn (Deryn Corbeau and Barley) for Tori. CharlxubeFanArt.png|Charlxube (Coco-Charlotte Pepper and Alxube Sept) Ship for Rubi. GrimbertLOL.jpeg|Why did I do this. XD Grimbert Ship for Grimms. MuffyCardson-WayFanArt.jpeg|Muffy Cardson-Way for Sabs. KarinaCedarcapeFanArt.jpeg|Karina Cedercape for Rai. DeidreGFanArt.jpeg|Deidre Tweedle's Getting Fairest for Woot. ArionLDFanArt.jpeg|Arion Neptune's Legacy Day for Rai. LeahGossipFanArtbyBel.png|Leah Gossip for Tori. JecoSeptFanArt.png|Jeco Sept for Rubi. JemDateNight.png|Jem (Jeco Sept and Clementine-Anabella Pepper) Ship Date Night Outfits for Cookie. Clementine-AnnabellaPepperFanArt.png|Clementine-Anabella Pepper for Cookie. JessicaTops'nTurnsFanArt.png|Jessica Tops'nTurv for Sabs. AnterosPrincelyDesign.jpeg|Anteros Princely's Design by me for Rai. BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|Bane O'Rouge for Sola. BelAndHerDog.jpeg|Basically me and my dog in EAH style. MacKenzieSwords-Gift.jpeg|Princess Mackenzie Swords for Marvel. SlashiannaMermaidBelArt.jpeg|Splashianna Mermaid for an anon. MarkBelArt.jpeg|Mark (Charmaine Lexwington x Arktophonos Pellen) Ship Art for Nyx and Tay. ArtemisBriar.jpeg|Artemis Briar for Sabs. FlamesBelArt.jpeg|Flames for JK. ErosPetFanArt.png|Eros for Rai. Ormond.jpeg|Ormond for Rai. Perrault.jpeg|Perrault for Rai. Trill.jpeg|Trill for Rai. Warble.jpeg|Warble for Rai. McLure.jpeg|McLure for Lily. Ambrosia.jpeg|Ambrosia for Tay. SableBelArt.jpeg|Sable for Tay. It'sDecember26.jpeg|Fay Fairer and Destiny Claus for Jade and TheWiseUnicorn. ChibiMaddie.jpeg|:3 PeriwinklePillarBelArt.jpeg|Periwinkle Pillar for Sabs. MileyLittlelamb.jpeg|Miley Littlelamb for FanFicGal. Fairmé-HoldingHands.jpeg|Fairmé - Holding Hands Fairmé-Cuddle.jpeg|Fairmé - Cuddling Fairmé-DifferentClothingStyle.jpeg|Fairmé - In a Different Clothing Style. AnadilFanArt-Thronecoming.jpeg|Anadil's Thronecoming for Zia. SeraphinaSteadfastFanArt-LD.jpeg|Seraphina Steadfast's Legacy Day for Sabs. Marcelle Hare.jpeg|My not-so-innocent bunny sweetheart, AKA Marcelle Hare. Erin Headshot.jpeg|A headshot of Erin Pearl. Also an example of my old digital art style. Sneak Attack.png|SNEAK ATTACK. A chibi drawing of Erin and Elka. Fairmé~ArtTrade.png|More art of my favorite rainbow ship~ <33 Gift-ChibiMorgan.jpeg|Morgan-Rose de Lafayette for Tay. This Mer-Cutie.jpeg|Another headshot of my mer-child. :3 (Erin) ChunHuaBelArt.jpeg|Chun Hua for Lily. Gracie.jpeg|New art of Gracie. <3 (First time ever drawing braces!) Gracie Goose School Spirit.jpeg|Gracie's School Spirit Outfit Gracie Goose Book Party.jpeg|Gracie's Book Party Sketch Gracie Goose Enchanted Picnic.jpeg|Gracie's Enchanted Picnic Sketch. Gracie Hat-tastic Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Hat-tastic Tea Party Sketch. Rainbow Twins - Art Trade.jpeg|Ciel and Fontaine Fairer. Gracie Doodle.jpeg|Gracie Doodle Opal Doodle.jpeg|Opaline Glass Doodle for Spades. Scythe Doodle.jpeg|Scythe Sasin Doodle for Scythe Lace Doodle.jpeg|Lace Carroll Doodle for Bessie. Class Doodle.jpeg|ClassifiedDoodle for Patches. Orhan Doodle.jpeg|Orhan SessizDoodle for NibiruMul. Minuette Doodle.jpeg|Minuette DancerDoodle for Vin. Quinn Doodle.jpeg|Quinn O'KaneDoodle for Hope. Cop Doodle.jpeg|Coppola Fantoche Doodle for JK. Al Doodle.jpeg|Altruistic Charming Doodle for Beauty. Ivory Doodle.jpeg|Ivory Shu for Lily. Drake Doodle.jpeg|Drake Scalex Doodle for SerbearStar. Circe Doodle.jpeg|Circe Vogelsang Doodle for Hidden. Charmaine Doodle.jpeg|Charmaine Lexwington Doodle for Tay. Ryusei Doodle.jpeg|Ryusei Arctic Doodle for Estella. Amber Doodle.jpeg|Amber Baltic Doodle for Ameryliz. Anadil Doodle.jpeg|Anadil Doodle for Zia. Icarus Doodle.jpeg|Icarus Juniper Obsidian Doodle.jpeg|Obsidian Tunnel Doodle for Spades. Bane Doodle.jpeg|Bane O'Rouge Doodle for Sola. Angeline Doodle.jpeg|Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc) Doodle for Patches. Petra Doodle.jpeg|Petra Diener Doodle for Nyx. Desiderio Doodle.jpeg|Desiderio Cenere Doodle for NibiruMul. Seraphina Doodle.jpeg|Seraphina Steadfast Doodle for Starry. Gracie Thronecoming Sketch.jpeg|Gracie's Thronecoming Sketch Gracie DDOYD Doodle.jpeg|A doodle of Gracie's Dance of your Dreams outfit. (A line by Jade and Patches!) FlurryDigitalArt.jpeg|Flurry baby <3 Category:Driver